1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a compression cylinder head for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a variable compression cylinder head for a linear internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past decade, combustion engine designers and engineers have sought to improve engine performance and efficiency through the use of variable or adjustable compression ratio. The compression ratio refers to the ratio of the volume of a combustion chamber from its largest capacity to its smallest capacity, which in turn, is the ratio by which the fuel/air mixture is ignited before it is ignited.
In conventional piston driven engines, the compression ratio refers to the ratio between the volume of the cylinder and combustion chamber when the piston is at the bottom of its stroke, and the volume of the combustion chamber when the piston is at the top of its stroke. For example, for a cylinder and its combustion chamber with the piston at the bottom of its stroke having 1000 cc of air is moved to the top of its stroke, and the remaining volume inside the combustion chamber has been reduced to 100 cc, the engine has a 10:1 compression ratio.
There are several types of engines which are specifically designed for specific fuel types, such as gasoline, petrol, ethanol, diesel, natural gas, and kerosene. However, each fuel type requires different compression ratios to effectively function, and therefore a different engine.
Several engines with adjustable compression ratios have been previously developed, however, these typically include variable compression height pistons which are heavy and therefore undesirably increase reciprocating mass in the engine.
Therefore, what is desired is variable compression ratio cylinder head usable with a variety of engine types and compatible with different fuel types, requiring varying combustion ratios.